The Feudal Era
by leona.dark.23
Summary: Two sister discover the bone eaters well and the it isn't just a well. Once they find them selves in the past they realize they are no longer human and they end up meeting the Inu group who help them adjust to their new selves. They face many difficulties but in the end will they find happiness? *I do not own Inu-Yasha*
1. Prologue

The Feudal Era

_By: Leona Dark_

This story takes place in Japan, were two sisters moved to after they graduated from college to start their book writing and photography career. They moved into a cute little shrine that's 3 bedroom, 2 bathrooms, and 2 stories.

What the sisters didn't know was that this was just the beginning of their new life that was about to begin and not the way they expected it to start. When they first moved to Japan Leona the oldest of the sisters was kind of nerves about it because she couldn't speak Japanese for the life of her but thankfully her younger sister Luna spoke Japanese fluently so in the end Luna talked her sister into moving to Japan. But once they moved into the shrine Leona quickly fell in love with the shrine that they moved into and Luna was proud of herself for making a good decision for her and her sister.

Leona is 18 years old with green eyes, long dirty blond hair that went down to the middle of her back, she is 5'9", and is slender. She might look fragile but she is a lot tougher then she looked. Luna is 17 years old with brown eyes, long light brown hair that is the same length as Leona's, she is 5'5", and is slender like her sister. She aint very strong mentally like her sister or physically like her sister but she makes up for it in swords men ship and hand to hand combat that her sister Leona taught her. Leona grew up being a tomboy; she loved sports like tennis, soccer, volleyball, and Basketball. She also loved physical sports like wrestling, kick boxing and karate. Luna was more into the arts which her sister was too but just not as much. Luna loves writing, painting, drawing, and singing. The two sisters were different in ways but similar in others like they both love to sing, write, and they loved nature but other than that they were different in every way. Leona was the tough tomboy who dressed like a Goth most of the time and Luna was a semi tomboy who dressed like a girl (not like a girly girl but she dressed like a girl).

This is their story of how their lives got turned upside down….


	2. Authors note

I know I haven't updated my stories in awhile and I'm sorry for that but my sister desired to have a fight with my laptop and my laptop lost so now I have no laptop and I've been trying to update using my iPad but it won't let me. So I promise as soon a I get my new laptop I will be updating with new chapters that I have been writing :)


	3. Chapter one

The Feudal Era: chapter one

The sisters loved living in Japan and they worked hard. Leona became the manager of a construction company and her photography work was getting a good start. Luna became a editor of a big publishing company.

After a few months of getting used to work they finally ended up with a week of vacation off from work so they spent it fixing up the place and Leona worked on her gardens.

While Leona was in the garden Luna was looking around at the property to see if anything else needed to be fixed. As Leona was planting one of her rose bushes she heard her sister yelling her name so she got up and went to go find her. After a few moments she finally found her sister in the well house reading something.

Leona walked over to her and asked, "What are you reading?"

Luna looked up at her and handed her the aged letter in her hands.

The letter:

To whom ever reads this letter,

This well is a time portal that will transport you to a world that is full of demons and other dangers but also a world full of adventure. I wish you luck if you do decide to jump into the well and I advise you to bring a weapon with you for protection. As I said before I wish you luck.

Sincerely,

Kagome Higurashi

Leona raised a brow at the letter and says, "What the hell!"

Luna laughed and said, "We should check it out."

Leona sighed and said, "Ok, wait here while I grab a few things."

Luna nodded and Leona disappeared in to the house and into her room. She got dressed into a pair of holey faded jeans, a black spaghetti strap belly shirt, a leather belt that she tucked her katana into it so it was snug against her left hip, she put her hair into a long braid down her back, and a pair of black flats. Before she left her room to go back to her sister she tied a hunting knife to her outer right thigh and then took off back to her sister.

But when she got back her sister was gone and the letter was on ground by the well. Leona panicked and without thinking jumped over the lip of the well.

As she fell she was suddenly surrounded by a blue light that caressed her skin but then a pain so intense seared through her body causing her to grit her teeth. Tears started to prick her eyes but she pushed them back and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel her body changing and twisting. She was scared. But she refused to show it or scream out in pain. She felt herself getting ready to pass out from the pain but she fought against it. Then suddenly it stopped. She panted and she felt exhausted. The last thing she saw before she let herself succumb to darkness was the bottom of the old well was the sun light streaming in from the top of the well.

She didn't know how long she'd been out when she finally was able to get her eyes to flutter open. She groaned and rolled over on her side. She looked around noticing she was no longer in the well or any where she recognized. She sat up In a panic to look around which she quickly regretted because she groaned as she put her head in her hands. Her head hurt like someone was inside her head with a sledgehammer.

She heard someone clear their throat causing her to look up to see a red headed teen standing a few feet from her. She looked up at him and noticed he wasn't human but he was very handsome. He has long red hair up in a pony tail with a green ribbon, emerald green eyes, a muscular body, pointy ears, claws, fangs, 6'0", and had three fox tails.

Once she realized she was checking him out she looked back up at him only to see him smirking at her. She blushed in embarrassment but tried to act tough by glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest and humphed.

The red head chuckled and said, "I'm Shippo. Who are you?"

Leona got her feet slightly stumbling but caught herself as she said, "I'm Leona."

Shippo nodded at her and asked, "Do you have a sister named Luna?"

Leona looked up at him and replied, "Yes, I do. Is she here?"

Shippo nodded and said, "She's outside playing with my siblings and hanging out with my mother."

Leona raced outside past Shippo and stood outside the hut looking around. And that's when she realized that she was not "home" anymore. It looked like a village from a Japanese history book that she read. If she remembered the village was called Edo and according to legend it was a village that was protected by a half demon. She shook herself from her thoughts and looked around and when her eyes finally landed on her sister she smiled an sighed in relief. She jogged over to her as she called, "LUNA!" She watched Luna look up at her and smile but then shock crossed her face.

Leona stopped a few feet from her and asked looking worried, "Luna, what's wrong?"

Luna looked at her and asked unsure, "Leo?"

Leona raised a brow at her and replied, "Ya."

Then Luna smiled and said, "Omg! This is amazing."

Leona put her hands on her hips and that's when she noticed her sword was gone.

She looked back at Shippo who was leaning against the door frame watching her still smirking and glared at him again as she yelled, "We're the hell is my sword, kitsune."

Shippo shrugged his shoulders and replied, "it's being kept safe."

Leona growled and went to say something but was tackled to the ground causing her to say, "Ooph…" as who ever tackled her made impact.

Leona hit the ground hard and she she looked up to see who tackled her and was met by glaring blue eyes. Leona struggled with her attacker and after about a minute had him pinned to the ground with his wrists pinned with one of hers above his head.

She growled at him and said angrily, "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

The male that she has pinned down glared up at her and replied, "You're a demon that we do not know so we can't trust you and you growled at my brother. You were threatening him."

Leona raised a brow at him and said sounding confused, "I'm no demon and how is it your him brother when your not demon?"

Leona let go of him and stood up but not taking her eyes of off him.

(By the way the boy that she just got tackled by is 6'0", brown eyes, short black hair with white highlights, fangs, claws and black puppy ears on the top of his head.)

Then as she watched him she noticed something twitching on the top of his head and looked up noticing his puppy ears causing her eyes to go wide in surprise. The boy seemed to flinch when he noticed that she seemed to figure out what he was but just crossed his arms over his chest and humphed.

Leona giggled and said, "They are so cute. You're a hanyo, right?"

The boy looked at her in misbelief and nodded him head apparently not able to talk from the shock of her reaction.

Leona smiled and said, "I'm Leona and I'm guessing you already met my sister Luna."

The hanyo cleared his throat and replied, "Ya, she's been hanging out with us while we waited for you to wake up. I'm Yoshi. And Shippo is my brother because our mom adopted him when he was just a kit."

Then he looked at her strangely as he asked, "How do you not know you're a demon?"

Leona looked at him oddly but Luna walked over as she said, "That would be because Leona was a human before she jumped through the well and came here."

Leona looked over at her sister seriously as she said, "Speaking of which, I told you to wait for me."

Luna looked down at the ground fidgeting as she replied, "Ya, I know. Sorry. I was just curious."

Leona humphed and said, "Ya, well. Curiosity killed the cat remember."

Luna looked at Leona sheepishly and replied, "Ya, I know."

Leona rolled her eyes and then looked between the two as she asked, "What are you two talking about? About me being a demon…"

Yoshi looked at her seriously and replied, "Ya, you're a full-blooded demon and from the look of it you look like a silver fox demon."

Leona's eyes widen in shock and then reached back pulling her hair over her shoulder to find it Snow White and longer, it went from being only to her butt to all the way to the back of her knees. Leona ran her tongue over her teeth to find that she has fangs and then she looked behind her to see that she has three white fox tails with black tips. Leona looked back at Yoshi and Luna in amazement.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Leona asked as she crossed her arms and looked in thought.

As they tried to come with a idea of what it happened suddenly a female voice said, "The well is magic so it's possible Leona has demon blood in her family line and the well brought it out of her to make her fit in better here" from behind them.

They all spun around to see a woman that was look like Yoshi but in a female for so Leona assumed that she was his mother.

Luna smiled and asked, "Do you think that is what happened to my sister, Kagome? Cause if you think about it, it does make since."

Kagome smiled and stood with them as she replied, "I do believe that is what happened and it's the only logical explanation."

Luna nodded and then looked at Leona who was eyeing her nervously an said, "I'm kagome, Shippo and Yoshi's mother. You'll meet the rest of my kids at dinner. But you and your sister are more then welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Leona smiled at her and replied, "Thank you, kagome. I'm Leona and I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

Kagome laughed and said, "Well, are family is rather big so it'll take awhile to introduce you to everyone."

Leona laughed and replied, "We can understand that. We have a huge family our selves between actual family and extended family."

Kagome nodded and smiled.

They continued to talk and Shippo even joined them. After awhile Leona warmed up to Shippo and they seemed to like to tease each other. Leona after awhile got to meet kagome's 5 year old twin girls that seemed to attach to her rather quickly. (The twin girls have long white hair with black highlights, blue eyes like their mother, white puppy ears on the top of their head, fangs, claws and came to leona's hip. The only way to tell the two apart is that Mika has one blue eye and one brown eye while Yuki has pure blue eyes.)

Luna walked around with Kagome talking and getting to understand the world they got thrusted into while Leona spent her time playing with the twins and wrestling with Shippo who seemed to like to hang out with her because she wasn't like most of the females from that era.

Later on that night Leona volunteered to go hunting and Shippo offered to go with her. Leona and Shippo took off while Luna helped Kagome get the twins settled down an ready for dinner.

As they sat around the fire pit outside of the hut because it was too hot to be inside Luna looked over at Kagome and asked, "So, where is your husband?"

Kagome looked at her and smiled as she replied, "Inu-Yasha is in a town in the west with my adopted brother Miroku to help with a rogue demon problem."

Luna hummed in acknowledgement and asked, "Kagome, I was thinking. How is Leona going to go back home when she don't look human anymore. Between her fox tails and the markings on her face. There is no way we can hide any of it especially her elvish ears."

Kagome hummed in thought and then said, "Lets try this when you guys go back to your time I'll have Shippo wait for you by the well because we will live for centuries to come so we'll be in your time too. I'll have Shippo wait by the well with a concealment ring or something."

Luna smiled and told her thank you.

When Shippo and Leona came back, Shippo had a good sized deer slung over his shoulder.

Leona looked over at him and said, "We should clean the deer before anything. If my sister sees me cleaning the deer she'll puke."

Shippo looked over at her and nodded. Shippo lead her behind the hut and put the deer down. Leona unsheathed her hunting knife and began cleaning the deer, skinning it and cutting it into pieces to be cooked. Shippo watched her work and was amazed to see a female doing the dirty work. Even his mother refused to do this because of all the blood but here this female was elbows deep in it.

Leona loved hunting even the dirty parts of it because she was raised to be able to handle it. Her uncle taught her and taught her to not be afraid of it. So here she was covered in blood and handing slabs of meat to Shippo.

She looked up at him with blood splattered on her face and said, "Give those to your mom but come back because there's a lot more meat here."

Shippo nodded and walked away. Leona watch him walk away with a serious look on his face and she could tell that he was thinking about something but she shrugged her shoulders and went back to cutting up the deer. As she finished up cutting up the last of the deer she looked up to find Shippo standing there watching her.

She handed him the last of the meat but as he went to walk away she stood up and said, "Wait a minute."

He turned around to and looked at her not expecting her to drag her blooded hand down his face leaving hot thick blood smeared down his face.

He looked at her shocked as she started laughing and said, "You were to clear and serious for helping me clean a deer."

Then she walked away still smiling, leaving Shippo there in shock of her doing that. At that moment he realized just how different she was from the females he was used to.

Leona walked over to them covered in blood causing her sister to grimace and say, "I swear you are a guy and not a girl because I have never met a girl willing to get covered in blood and guts like you."

Leona laughed and said, "I was raised by males, Luna. You were raised by our female family members so… And I'd rather be right next to the men helping out then be one of the woman relying on the men to do everything."

Kagome looked at her sadly and said, "I hate to tell you but with an attitude like that you will not find a mate. Males like there females to act feminine not acting like males."

Leona shrugged and replied, "Then at least I'll be alone doing what I want and I don't need a male to take care of me so I'll survive just fine on my own."

Kagome looked at her sadly and went to say something but Leona just held up her hand silencing her and said seriously, "Don't! I'm perfectly happy with the way I am and taking care of my sister. Once she gets married or what ever, then I'll figure out what to do with myself then."

After she said that she walked away disappearing into the forest.

She could feel her emotions getting the better of her but she quickly shut then down and went completely serious. She didn't want to feel. If she did, she'd brake down and cry.

She sniffed the air and followed the scent of sulfur and hot water. After walking a few miles in the deeper part of the forest she came to what she was looking for. A hot spring. A smile crossed her plump pink lips and she walked up to the edge of it that's surrounded by smooth rocks. She stripped naked and washed her clothes along with her knife. Once her clothes was washed, she hung them up to dry and put her hunting knife close enough to the edge of the spring so if she needed it she could get it easily. She climbed into the hot spring sighing in contentment as the hot water washed over her skin relaxing her muscles and once she was seated on a shelf under the water she sat there washing the blood from her flesh. Once she was done cleaning herself and her hair was once again clean she sat back to relax while she worked through her thought. Her long hair was pulled over her right shoulder and the water came up to just above her breasts.

Leona closed her eyes and let her thoughts run wild until a voice in her head say, "Do not listen to them. They do not know the rituals of a kitsune."

Leona's eyes flew open and looked around not seeing any one. So she thought, "Who are you?"

The voice in her head replied, "I am your beast. Your instincts."

Leona sat back and closed her eyes as she said, "Oh, well then maybe you could answer why in the hell I was turned into a kitsune in the first place."

Her beast shrugged and replied, "I do not know but perhaps the magic of the well turned you into the demon you most likely resembled."

Leona smiled slightly at the thought and said, "At least now I don't feel like there's something wrong with me."

Her beast laughed at her reply and after a few minutes Leona got out of the water to check her clothes but they were still damp so she laid on a boulder to sun bath to air dry. She laid down on the boulder on her stomach with her hair sprawled along her back and over her right hip. She holed her arms under her head to use as a pillow and crossed her ankles. She sighed and closed her eyes focusing on her hearing since her sense of smell was useless because of the hot spring.

After about an hour she suddenly heard a twig snap to her right making her ear twitch. She quickly sat up grabbing her hunting knife in the process she looked around growling but saw nothing. She quickly jumped off the boulder and ran for her clothes but something collided with her causing her to fall into the hot spring an her knife clattered onto the rocks.

Leona surfaced spitting and sputtering. Once she could catch her breathe she looked to see what collided with her to see a tall handsome wolf demon male standing there grinning. He has long red hair up in a high pony tail, ice blue eyes, sharp canine teeth, a wolf tail, pointed ears, bare footed with foot wrapped, and wearing a fur like outfit with armor on (just imagine Kouga's get up).

Leona snarled at him and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The wolf just grinned as he looked her up and down. Leona looked down at herself realizing the only thing covering her was her hair that was over her shoulders cover her breasts and the water came up to just below her belly button. Leona sighed and looked back at the wolf glaring.

The wolf walked closer to her and said, "A beautiful female like you shouldn't be out here bathing all by herself."

Leona snarled at him again and replied, "And assholes like you shouldn't be harassing females while their trying to bathe."

The wolf chuckled and said, "Well, vixen it is almost mating season so males are out right now in search for potential lovers or mates. So it's quite dangerous for a single, beautiful and powerful female like you to be out here alone."

To the side of them suddenly they heard a Stern, husky voice say, "She's not alone, Keyo. She's with me."

Leona looked over to were the voice came from and saw Shippo still covered in blood walking out of the forest towards them.

Leona smiled and asked, "You know him? And how did you find me?"

Shippo smirked at her and replied, "He's Kouga's son and I followed my nose to you."

Leona rolled her eyes at him before laughing cause she noticed he still had the blood on him that she smeared on his face.

Shippo scowled at her and Keyo looked at Shippo as he asked, "So, this female is yours then?"

Leona stopped laughing and looked at them oddly.

Shippo looked at Keyo seriously and replied, "She is off limits, wolf."

Keyo humphed and then looked at Leona, who glared at him, as he said, "Your lucky your already claimed."

Then the wolf took off. Leona sighed and looked at Shippo who was looking at her sternly.

Leona raised a brow at him and asked, "What did I do?"

Shippo shook his head at her and said, "Get out and get dressed before we have any more visitors, Leona."

Leona nodded and got out to get dressed. Once dressed she grabbed her hunting knife and sheathed it before tying it back in place.

Leona sat on top of the boulder as she brushed out her hair with her claws and asked, "What did he mean by 'being claimed'?"

Shippo stripped naked and got into the hot spring as he replied, "It means that you are spoken for. Now as far as he knows you are my female."

Leona's eyes went wide and said, "But I'm not spoken for though, Shippo. I haven't been here a day yet."

Leona groaned and flopped backwards on the boulder making Shippo chuckle.

Shippo watching himself clean as he said, "As long as everyone thinks that I have claimed you, they will leave you alone but that's if I'm near you or I have scent marked you."

Leona sat up and looked at him as she asked, "What is scent marking?"

Shippo smirked up at her and replied, "I'll show you."

Leona nodded and said, "Okay."

Once Shippo was done bathing and dressed, Shippo helped Leona down from the boulder. Shippo pulled Leona to him and licked her from her jaw to the back of her ear making Leona shudder. Shippo smirked as he pulled away and looked at her.

"That is a scent mark." Shippo told her with a smirk.

Leona looked up at him and relied, "oh."

Shippo chuckled as he took her by the hand and lead her back to the village were everyone was waiting for them with dinner.

When they got back to the hut everyone was eating and Leona noticed that there was four males that weren't there before along with Keyo sitting around eating with them.

Leona looked up at Shippo and asked, "Who are they?"

Shippo looked down at her and replied, "They are part of are extended family. Keyo's father Kouga who is the leader of the eastern wolf tribe, Ginta and Hakkaku who are his second in command, and then there's Kohaku who is my uncles brother in law, he's been staying with the wolves lately."

Leona nodded.

Shippo lead her by the hand to were everyone was sitting by the fire and as they got closer everyone looked up at them and the males noticed Leona who eyed her causing Shippo to growl warningly.

Kouga chuckled as he said, "It seems that the young kit has finally found a beautiful female."

Leona blushed and Kagome giggled as she said, "That is Leona. Her and her sister arrived this morning. They will be staying with us for awhile."

Kouga grinned and said as he looked at Leona, "It is nice to meet you, leona. I am Kouga, prince of the eastern wolf tribe, and this is my son Keyo, and my second in commands Ginta and Hakkaku. The boy there is Kohaku."

Leona smiled slightly and replied, "Nice to meet you all."

Keyo grinned flirtishly and said, "If you ever get bored of the kitsune, Leona, let me know."

Shippo growled as he pulled Leona into his arms holding her against his body and said, "I told you before, Keyo, she is mine."

Leona put her hands on his chest but didn't push him away because she knew that if she did the situation would get a lot worse then it already was.

Kouga raised a brow and asked, "Do you challenge shippo's claim on the girl, Keyo?"

Keyo grinned and replied looking at Leona who was wrapped in shippo's arms tightly, "I don't think his claim is real. She don't even bare a courting mark."

Shippo glared at him and Leona's eyes widened in shock but then narrowed in annoyance.

Shippo's arms tightened around Leona as he growled, "She does not bare a courting mark yet because she still hasn't given me her permission to but my claim still stands."

Leona looked up at Shippo and then looked back at Keyo who looked smug.

Kouga looked at her before saying to Shippo and said, "That maybe true, Shippo but anyone still has the right to challenge you for her even after you mate her."

Shippo growled and replied, "That maybe true but he can find another female to harass." Leona buried her face in his chest and held onto him.

Keyo humphed and replied, "I will leave your bitch alone but if I find her alone again…. I will claim her."

Leona's eyes widened at the warning and looked up Shippo.

Shippo looked down at her as he replied, "I won't give you that opportunity, wolf."

Keyo smirked and said, "We'll see."

Leona reached up and kissed shippo's chin as she whispered "thank you".

Shippo smirked at her and kissed her nose. Leona giggled and rolled her eyes at him causing him to growl playfully at her.

They finally sat down but to Leona's surprise Shippo put her in his lap but before she could protest he handed her a slab of meat. Leona sighed and just started to eat.

Luna looked at Kagome confused but Kagome just gave her a look that said, "I'll tell you later."

Luna nodded and said, "We should go home tomorrow."

Leona looked over at her with her eyebrow raised and replied, "Why we just got here? And plus we don't have to be back home for another week."

Luna just shrugged her shoulders before glaring at fire. Everyone could tell she was mad about something.

Leona rolled her eyes and said, "If you want to go home so badly then fine we'll go."

Luna humphed and said, "Good."

Leona was angry and annoyed. Her sister was acting like an ass, Kagome basically told her she was going to be alone forever unless she became submissive, a wolf demon acting like she's nothing more then a plaything and she has Shippo pretending to be her "boyfriend" just to protect her. And here her sister was acting like a spoiled brat for whatever reason. Leona set her food down and got up walking away. She went into kagome's hut and sat against the wall with her arms crossed as she took deep breathes to calm down.

'I don't know what her problem is all of a sudden. It was her idea to come her in the first place.' Leona thought as she closed her eyes to relax.

'She will get over it. We belong here. And there are a few potential mates.' Her beast said and purred towards the end.

Leona laughed and thought, 'I agree. I feel at home here and the males around here are quite attractive. Luna will get over whatever's eating her eventually.'

Her beast nodded at her mentally and said, 'Yes, she will. And yes the males are very attractive. The human male seems to be rather timid though for someone that looks that built.'

Leona smirked at her beast and replied mentally, 'Perhaps it's because he has a dark part that haunts him.'

Her beast hummed in thought and agreed that she might be right.

Shippo watched as Leona walked away and then turned to glare at her sister who was acting like a child.

Kagome looked over at Luna and asked, "What is bothering you?"

Luna humphed and replied, "No matter were we go she always seems to cause trouble."

Shippo growled at hearing her say that and said angrily, "Your sister didn't cause trouble. Keyo did so if you want to be angry at anyone, it should be him."

After he said that he got up and went into the hut to check on Leona who he found sitting against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. She looked to be thinking. He walked over and sat beside her facing her. He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek gently.

He smiled slightly when she pressed her cheek into his palm as her eyes fluttered open to look at him and she smiled slightly at him as she asked, "What are you doing in here?"

He caressed her lips with his thumb as he replied, "I came to see if you were alright. Your sister has no right to be mad at you for something that isn't your fault."

Leona sighed and looked him in the eyes as she said with tears in her eyes, "My sister always thinks that I'm the one to cause trouble. It's not like I try to cause trouble or get myself into trouble. I just have the worst luck."

Shippo wiped away the tears that started falling down her cheeks as he replied, "Your sister will get over it and what she thinks doesn't matter. Not here it doesn't because she does not understand our ways or this time. If she wishes to go home then let her go by herself."

Leona looked at him sadly and replied, "Ya but I eventually have to go back. I can't stay here."

Shippo pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her as he asked, "Why can't you stay?"

Leona snuggled into him as she replied, "Because I have no home here and I don't know anything of this time or anything around our kind or even demons in general. I would end up getting myself either killed or in A LOT of trouble."

Shippo chuckled at the last part causing her to look up at him questioningly.

He looked down at her and replied seriously, "You could stay with me and I could teach you about this time and our kind."

Leona sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as she said, "But I don't want to be a burden. I'm already causing trouble for you because of the situation with Keyo."

Shippo lifted her chin up so that she was looking up at him as he said seriously, "you aren't a burden and I've grown attached to you so this isn't any trouble."

A few tears trailed down her cheek as she she looked up at him meeting his gentle gaze.

He wiped away her tears and as he asked, "Will you stay with me?"

Leona's eyes widened in surprise but soon after a small smile broke out on her lips as she replied, "I will as long as I won't be a burden to you."

Shippo smiled and rested his forehead against hers with a sigh of relief.

He looked her in the eyes with a smile and said, "You won't be a burden to me and I will teach you everything you need to know."

Leona smiled and replied, "Ok, then. But I will have to go back for a little while to take care of a few things before I can stay here with you."

Shippo nodded and said, "Ok, but I will walk you to the well."

Leona nodded and replied, "Ok, we'll leave tomorrow after lunch then. Since Luna wants to leave then any ways." Shippo nodded and they continued to talk. Shippo held Leona in his lap refusing to let her go and Leona found herself reluctant to leave is comforting arms.

Luna sat at the fire sulking while everyone made her understand the ways of the demons and that her getting on her sisters case for something that was a demons nature, an now apart of her sisters nature, needed to stop or else she would push her sister away completely.

Luna sighed and said, "I should apologize, huh?"

Kouga looked over at her seriously and replied, "That would be a start and it she has something to tell you, make sure you listen because she has a lot to learn as it is."

Luna nodded and got to her feet before going to talk to her sister.

Kagome sighed and said, "I feel bad for them. They have a lot of adjusting to do and they have a lot to over come."

Kouga nodded in agreement because he could sense it to while Keyo and Kohaku looked at them oddly.

Kagome noticed and explained, "Leona is hiding a dark past and Luna has no knowledge of it so Luna don't understand why her sister is the way she is."

Keyo looked down glaring at the ground wondering just wait happened to the female that caught his interest while Kohaku looked at kagome and asked, "What do you think happened?"

Kagome looked between all the males around her and replied, "I am not sure but I think it involves a male because she seems to not trust males or want to get to close to them. The only one she seems to be latching onto is Shippo. Which in the end isn't a bad thing because with his sweet nature he'll be able to help her emotionally."

Kohaku went serious as the other males all looked angry at what she just informed them of and Keyo asked, "You don't think she was beaten do you?"

Kagome looked over at him sadly and replied, "I hope not but that is what I am thinking." A few growls broke out around the fire and Kagome looked towards the hut with a sad look on her face.

Moments later Luna came back out of the hut with a sad look on her face with Leona and Shippo right behind her.

Leona looked at her sister sadly and said, "Don't look so depressed Luna. You can visit me when ever you want and vise versa. Plus I don't belong there anymore, he'll I never fit in there in the first place."

Luna sighed as she plopped back in her spot next to Kagome as she replied, "I know but I've never been separated from you since we were kids and I don't know if I can get used to being alone."

Shippo sat back in his spot before Leona sat in his lap again before saying with a small smile, "You'll be fine and think about it you technically won't be alone because I'll technically will still be on the property. If you ever need me all you have to do is jump through the well and come chase me down."

Luna laughed and nodded in agreement as she said, "Your right. (She sighed and looked over at her sister) I won't technically be alone so I'll be fine."

Kagome looked over at her son and the two girls curiously and asked, "What's going on?"

Leona looked over at her with a smile and replied, "I was talked into staying her in this era but I'll have to go back with Luna to take care of a few loose ends though."

Kagome smiled brightly and replied, "That's great. We can teach you how to survive here and we have a lot of demons in our extended family so they can all teach you the way of the demons. And…."

As she continued to babble of Leona giggled and Luna laughed lightly at how excited Kagome became with all the possibilities of have a new member of their ever growing family.

Shippo bent down whispering in her ear, "Wait until we tell her you moving in with me. She'll be going on for hours then."

Leona laughed and turned her head to look at him and whispered back, "I can just imagine but we'll wait to tell her that later."

Shippo nodded and they continued to listen to Kagome ramble on about all the things she was going to teach Leona and then Kouga, Keyo and the other jumped in coming up ideas of everything they were going to teach her.

Leona sat back leaning against shippo's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and Luna asked jokingly as she looked over at her sister, "You sure your ready for your life here? It sounds like their going to be keeping you busy."

Leona laughed and replied, "I'll survive. Plus with Shippo around I'm sure he'll save me from there craziness."

The three of them laughed.

Later on that night Leona and Luna curled up on there mattresses in a spare room trying to sleep. Luna fell asleep rather quickly while Leona tossed and turned. Eventually she just laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. She felt restless and anxious but she didn't know why. She sighed for the sixth time and got up walking out of the room to see Kohaku sitting in the sitting area of the hut on a fluffy looking pillow who looked to be lost in thought.

Leona walked over sitting on a pillow a crossed from him and started making a fire in the fire pit in the center of the floor as she asked, "Can't sleep either?"

Kohaku looked over at her and replied, "No. You?"

Leona shrugged her shoulders as she said, "It's nothing unusual for me. Sometimes I'd rather be awake then sleep."

Kohaku looked at her knowingly and asked, "Nightmares?"

Leona nodded and replied sullenly, "Ya… You too huh?"

Kohaku nodded a yes and told her looking haunted, "Fifteen years ago, Kagome and her 'family' defeated a evil spider hanyo that used all kinds of tricks to make people miserable. He possessed me and made me kill my whole village, family included but my older sister survived. He made me do so many horrible things while I was under his control."

He paused for a moment and looked at her with so much sadness in his eyes that Leona wanted to cry her self, she hated seeing people in pain but she held her emotions back and listened to his story.

"In the end when they defeated the spider hanyo, Naraku, they saved he and I could remember every horrible thing I ever did. They all for gave me and I've been trying to make up for all the horrible things that I have done." Kohaku finished telling her as he looked away with tears in his eyes.

Leona got up and sat beside him putting her arm around him in a comforting hug like manner surprising him.

Leona looked at him sadly and replied, "What Naraku made you do is not your fault but I understand. You need to forgive yourself so that you can begin to heal."

Kohaku looked at her and asked, "how?"

Leona looked at him and replied, "You have to let it all go and move on. And try to live life to the fullest. Find happiness, find love, find a home, find something that causes you to smile and don't let go of it."

Kohaku nodded and asked, "Have you found something to hold on to?"

Leona smiled at him slightly and replied, "I'm working on it. It's going to take time but I know that we will both one day find our happiness."

Kohaku smiled at her and replied, "I look forward to it."

Leona tooled into the flames and smiled softly as she mumbled, "I do too."

Kohaku nudged her getting her attention and asked, "What's the story behind your nightmares."

Leona sighed and brought her knees up so she can rest her arms on her knees as she replied not looked away from the flames, "My father never wanted me. So at a young age he started doing unmentionable things to me. He beat me, raped me, and cut me. I have so many scars on my body that it looks like I got into a fight with a sword and lost multiple times. As I got older he did it more frequently and worse then the last times. My mother eventually got me taken away from him but by then the damage was done. I was basically a suicidal, terrified girl that couldn't go two minutes without flinching or shivering when I was near men. But with the patience of my mother, sister, my uncles, and a few family friends I got better. But I quickly learned that the woman in my family that knew about what happened to me thought I was a disgusting human being for 'letting' it happen to me. So I attached myself to the males in my family that I learned I could trust and let them teach me everything that they could. I caught on quickly and became one of the guys but of course that meant I really wasn't all that feminine and that only pissed off the woman in my family even more because I'm a girl so I should act like one. They started calling me everything they'd could think of. They made me feel about as worthless as I felt and they did it when no one was around to catch them so every time I tried to defend myself, I would be the one to get punished."

Leona sighed and looked over at him as she said, "That's why my sister thinks I'm the trouble maker and she don't know what I went through with my father. She just knows that I went through something horrible."

Kohaku glared at the fire and said, "No, male should ever put there hands on a female. EVER. And your sister should still not think low of you especially when she don't know what you've been through."

Leona smiled over at him and replied, "Thank you…"

Kohaku looked over at her questioningly and asked, "for what?"

Leona smiled at him and replied, "For saying that and not judging me. I am so used to people judging me for what has happened to me or them telling me it was my fault in some way, that I must have done something to be treated the way I was."

Kohaku smiled at her softly and replied, "Your welcome, Leona. And thank you for being doing the same for me."

Leona smiled over at him and held out her hand to him as she asked, "Friends?"

Kohaku grasped ahold of her forearm on a warriors sign of respect and replied with a smile, "Friends."

They let go of each others for arms and continued to talk for awhile before they went they separate ways to get some sleep. Leona went to bed with a smile on her face and unknown to her, Kohaku fell asleep with a smile on his lips as well for the first time in a very very long time.


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter two

The next morning the sisters woke up and had breakfast with their new friends. As they said there goodbyes, Shippo gave Leona back her sword only after making her promise that she would come back after she took care of all her loose ends which she promised him she would. Shippo and Kohaku walked the girls to the well and Leona gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

The girls waved goodbye before jumping into the well and as they fell down the well the magical blue light surround them. Once the light faded, they saw that they were back and Leona grabbed her sister and jumped out of the well. They walked out of the well house and made their way to the house. Luna sighed and said, "I still can't believe that your going back to stay." Leona looked over at her sister with a sad smile as she replied, "I know but I don't belong here no more but we can see each other all the time." Luna smiled and nodded her head.

Leona staid a week and handled everything. She told everyone that might come looking for her that she had to go back home because a family emergency came up so she was going home to stay.

Everyone seemed to believe her story so she pack a bag with some empty journals and sketchbooks along with clothes, hair brush, hair ties, lots of shampoo and conditioner, and whatever else she could think of.

The morning that she chose to go back she took a shower and once done she got dressed into a pair of black yoga pants, a green obi that she tucked her sword into on her left hip, and a black tight fitting tank top that showed off her toned stomach. She brushed out her hair before putting it into a long braid down her back.

She grabbed her bag and sighed before going down stairs to say good bye to her sister before she left. After she said goodbye to her sister who started blubbering she left and went to the well.

When she arrived on the other side of the well she leaped out of the well landing on the rim. She looked around with a smile before taking off running towards the village.

She couldn't wait to see everyone. She missed them and couldn't wait to start her new life or the lessons that was sure to follow.

As she ran to the village she could smell that there was more people present at kagome's hut then there should be but she knew that Kagome and the others wouldn't let anyone harm her. Once she got to the village she slowed to a walk and made her way to kagome's hut. When kagome's hut came in view leona could see that kagome had some visitors that didn't include Kouga and his group. As she got closer she noticed all the demons of the group sniffing the air and then look her way. Next thing she knows Shippo is running towards her with a smile on his face. Leona smiled and dropped her bag to the ground just in time for Shippo to pick her up. He spun her around making her laugh and say, "Put me down." He finally put her on her feet only to hug her to him as he said, "I'm glad your back." Leona smiled up at him as she put her hands on his chest and replied, "I told you I'd be back." Shippo held onto her with one arm as he scratched his head sheepishly with the other and said, "Ya, I know but I was worried that you would change your mind." Leona shook her head at him and just as she went to say something a throat was being cleared from behind Shippo along with some giggles and a growl. Shippo and Leona turned to look to see everyone looking at them making Leona blush from embarrassment.

Shippo took Leona by the hand and lead her over to everyone were he introduced the members of the group that she hasn't met yet. Shippo and kagome introduced her to Sesshomaru (Inu-Yasha's half brother), Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Rin, Jaken, Ah &amp; Un, and Ayame (Kouga's mate and Keyo's mother). Leona smiled and said, "Its nice to meet you all." Ayame smiled at her and said, "It's nice to meet you finally. My son and my mate told me all about you. It seems you have caught my sons attention." Leona looked at her in surprise and replied, "I don't know how I did that. I was barely here a day." Shippo humphed and said with a scowl, "Like I told Keyo before she is my female." Keyo crossed his arms and said, "You say that but she doesn't bare a courting mark." Shippo growled in frustration but before he could replied Leona said, "Well, I just got back so how was I supposed to give him my consent?!" Keyo's eyes went wide in surprise and Leona just smiled innocently at him. Shippo smirked at Keyo who looked at him with a glare.

Leona happened to see Sesshomaru smirk in the corner of her eye and something told her that it wasn't good.

As the day progressed leona was dragged away by Kagome and Ayame to have girl time while the guys did their own thing. Rin even joined them and she attached herself to leona who instantly treated her as though she was her daughter. They even found leona work with the black smith who was a young man around Leona's age. So as soon as Leona settled in she would start working with him. Leona liked him instantly. He was a kitsune hanyo with orange hair that was cut short, light green eyes, fangs, claws, cute fox ears on the top of his head, broad shoulders, 6'2", and muscular. His name was Ricky. Leona talked to him for awhile an found that she like talking to him and she hoped they would be come good friends.

By the time they got back to kagome's they were all laughing and smiling. Rin was smiling happily as she played with her ball that Leona bought her at the market place.

When they got back they were met by Kohaku, Shippo and Keyo who smiled when they saw them walking towards them. Leona walked up to Kohaku and Shippo smiling with Rin right behind her as she said, "What are you smiling about?" Kohaku crossed his arms and replied, "We're happy to see you." Leona rolled her eyes at them and said, "Ya, sure Ya are." Kagome asked, "Were did the others run off to?" Keyo shrugged and replied, "Dad went to check on the pack, lord Sesshomaru went back to the west for something and Inu-Yasha and Miroku went to help out the village in the east." Kagome nodded and Ayame said annoyed, "Your father needs to relax. We just got here yesterday. He is ridiculous." Leona laughed and said, "Ayame, all males have a habit of being ridiculous." All the males scowled at her and growled at her as the woman all laughed.

While Kagome and Ayame made dinner, Leona took Rin to the meadow to play. Leona and Rin played tag and played ball. When they finally got tired they sat in the middle of the meadow making flower crowns. Leona even made flower bracelets that made Rin squeal in excitement. Rin was a very happy 12 year old girl and Leona fell in love with her the more time she spent with her. Leona always wanted kids so she instantly got attached to Rin and even more so when she found out that she was an orphan that lord Sesshomaru took in. It warmed Leona's heart to know that their were people… Demons out there that would do such a thing. When Rin got bored of making things out of flowers she started playing with Leona's hair who hummed in contentment. Rin brushed out Leona's hair with her fingers and then started braiding flowers into Leona's hair by the time Rin was done Leona had multiple braids in her hair with flowers woven through them.

As night started to fall Rin sat beside Leona looking up at the night sky that was glittered with stars and the crescent moon shown down on them. Rin smiled and pointed at the moon as she said, "Look it's lord Sesshomaru's mark." Leona looked up at the moon with a slight smile and said, "It is isn't it. Well maybe something good will happen to him." Rin smiled over at her and said, "I hope so. Lord Sesshomaru has done so much for Rin." Leona looked down at her with a smile and said, "Then perhaps if you make a wish on the moon, the moon goddess with grant it." Rin looked at her with a smile and asked, "You think so?" Leona smiled at her and replied, "I know so. She listens to everyone that is willing to talk to her. I talk to her all the time." Rin nodded and closed her eyes as she whispered her wish to the moon making Leona smile.

Shippo was outside of kagome's hut with Kohaku and Keyo sitting around the outdoors fire pit. Kohaku looked at Shippo and asked, "Are you really going to ask Leona if you can court her?" Shippo looked at him and replied, "Ya, I'm going to ask her but I want her to feel comfortable here first." Keyo humphed and said, "The longer you wait to mark her the sooner someone else will. You aren't the only one interested in her. Remember that, kitsune." Shippo looked into the fire with a scowl and replied, "I know that, wolf." Kohaku looked at them and said, "You know that she can pick more then one mate right? I know it's rare but it could happen." Keyo nodded and said, "He's right. Leona could fall in love with all three of us and not be able to make a choice. So the question is would you or any of us be willing to share her if it came to that." Silence fell over them after that as they got lost in thought of what they would be willing to do to have her and if they could do what it could take to do to be with her.

Leona walked back to the village with Rin fast asleep in her arms. Rin's arms are wrapped around Leona's neck as she rested her head in the crook of her neck. Leona smiled in contentment as she made her way down the forest path with only the light of the crescent moon to light the way. When she got back to kagome's hut she saw the boys sitting out side by the fire as if they were lost in thought. As she made her way into the hut Shippo looked up at her and asked, "You ready to go home soon?" Leona looked at him and replied, "Ya, we can go after I put Rin to bed and talk to Kagome for a minute." Shippo nodded and Leona walked into the hut.

Leona walked into the spare bedroom and laid Rin down on a mattress. She tucked her in before walking back out to sit next to Kagome as she asked, "Has Shippo told you were I will be staying?" Kagome smiled at her and replied, "He did and I think it is a good idea but you should know that Kohaku lives with him." Leona smiled at her and said, "That is fine. I like Kohaku but I was just worried about what you thought about me moving in with your son. I don't want to step on any toes." Kagome giggled and replied, "Shippo is a grown male, Leona. You are a good woman and I think you both would be good for each other. Just don't hurt him." Leona looked at her and said, "I promise you that I would never hurt him intentionally." Kagome nodded with a smile and then Leona walked out grabbing her bag in the process.

Leona walked out of the hut and walked over to Shippo as she said, "We can go now if you want, Shippo." Shippo nodded and got to his feet. He held out his hand to her which she took with a smile. Keyo and Kohaku told them good night and then the couple left heading into the forest.

As they'd walked leona hummed a quiet tune as she enjoyed the peaceful walk while Shippo got lost in his thoughts. After awhile leona stopped humming and looked at Shippo noticing the thoughtful look on his face. She bumped her shoulder into his making him look at her and she looked at him with concern as she asked, "Are you alright? You've been lost in thought since we started walking." Shippo sighed before replying, "Kohaku said something that caught our attention and now I can't stop thinking about it." Leona squeezed his hand in comfort and said, "Well, we could talk about it if you want. It might help. You could even tell me being hypothetical, if you don't want to give me names." Shippo nodded and said, "There's this female that we both like and we were talking about how we could get her to like us. That's when Kohaku brought up that there is a possibility that she might choose all three of us because she won't be able to choose. I don't know if I'd be able to live with that." Leona nodded and thought about what he said. After a few minutes she replied, "Well, I know I don't know much about our ways or anything about demons in general or at least not much any ways but if you and the others truly love you then I am sure the three of you can come up with a way to handle it. If she truly loves you and them I'm sure she wouldn't have the heart to choose between the three of you. So the three of you have to think about this too. It'll either be you three sharing her or just remain friends because if you three try to make her choose then the three of you are going to loose her all together." Shippo sighed and looked at her and asked, "You think if we make her choose she'll refuse to choose between us?" Leona nodded and said, "I do because if it were me and I fell in-love with you, Keyo and Kohaku but knew that I could only have one of you then I would refuse to chose between any of you because if I did the other two would be walking away with a piece of me and I wouldn't be able to live with knowing that I broke their heart so I wouldn't chose at all. I'd walk away."

While they were talking they stopped walking and were now facing each other. Shippo looked at her with worry in his eyes and asked, "You would honestly walk away from all three of them?" Leona looked away and replied, "It would be the hardest thing I've ever done but I would break my own heart so that they could move on and find happiness with a female that would only love them and no one else. So yes, I would." Shippo kissed her cheek surprising her. She looked at him in surprise and asked, "What was that for?" Shippo smiled at her and replied, "For helping me make a decision." Leona smiled back at him and they continued on their walk, hand in hand.

After a few more minutes they came to a stop in front of a huge tree were a beautiful tree house was built into the high up branches. Leona looked at it in aww. Shippo grinned with pride and Leona looked over at him as she asked, "This is your house?" Shippo nodded and replied, "Ya, I built it myself. It took me a few years but it was worth it." Leona smiled up at the beautifully structured tree house and said, "It's beautiful, Shippo."

The house was beautiful. It has a wrap around porch, carvings of foxes within the wood work, three stories to it, windows perfectly placed to let the sun light in and she could even see a balcony on the third story. There is a rope latter hanging down from the porch so that you can climb up.

Shippo walked forward and started climbing the rope latter up to his home which Leona followed suit. Once they were on the porch Leona looked around at the view of the forest in wonder. It was magnificent. They were in one of the tallest trees in the forest so from their hight you could see above all the rest and see everything for miles. Leona looked towards the village and saw that she could even see the village from Shippo's home. Shippo could only smile. She obviously loved the house and she hadn't even seen the inside yet. His beast was purring in pure happiness because their chosen female approved of their home.

Shippo took Leona by the hand once more and led her into the house. Instantly Leona was in aww and it only got better as he showed her around the house.

The first floor was made to be a living area with fluffy pillows around a low round table, a beautiful stone fire place, a fire pit for cooking, a storage room with shelves full of herbs, dried meats, pots, pans and other supplies. Tapestries with foxes, priestesses and nature depicted on them were hung on the walls, a few shelves along the walls held different carvings of animals and people.

The second story was were all the rooms were. There was a total of six rooms on that floor and three bath rooms. He showed her to a room a crossed from his and told her he would show her the third floor the next day.

Leona walked into her room and gasped. There was a fire place on the far wall, solid wooden doors that lead to a balcony, a canopy bed with beautiful fox carvings dressed on forest green linens an a warm looking comforter and fluffy black pillows, two bed side tables with designs carved into them, tapestries of foxes depicted on them were hanging from the walls, fluffy pillows sat in front of the fire place for a sitting area, a empty chest sat at the foot of the bed along with a wardrobe stood against the wall beside the bed and a empty book case was beside the fireplace.

Leona smiled and went to work putting all of her stuff away. She set her pictures on the bed side tables and the empty book case. She put her books on the book case, her clothes away in the wardrobe, and her other things away in the empty chest that she decided to use as her treasure chest. Once done she got dressed into her black tank top and flannel purple pj pants. She set her sword on a empty shelf before getting into bed.

Once she got comfortable it didn't take long for her to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The weeks flew by after that and there was not a night that Leona didn't go home exhausted. Everyone taught her different things; Shippo taught her about their kinds traditions, mating rituals and other things that she needed to know about demons in general. Kohaku taught her different techniques of combat. Keyo taught her the traditions of the wolf demons along with the mating rituals and anything else he could think of to teach her. Kagome and Miroku taught her about healing and meditation. Kouga and Inu-Yasha taught her the dynamics of a pack. Sesshomaru took her to see Totosi, the swords smith, so that he could make her a new sword and Sesshomaru gave him a few gem stones to add to the sword. The sword was ready in a week and it was beautiful. Leona loved the sword and Sesshomaru trained her until she was flawless with her new sword.

Leona within a six month time period learned everything she needed to know and got stronger. She even gained two more tails, making her a five tail fox demoness. She held herself with pride and confidence. But not everything was going well though. Over that time she got to spend time with Keyo and his pack that now called her sister an thought of her as pack, she also traveled around with Kohaku on demon exterminating trips to different villages and she got to spend a lot more time with Shippo who she also lived with. Leona found herself falling for them which only stressed her out. So once her training was done she threw herself into her work at the black smith's shop and helping kagome around the village.

The boys could tell she was avoiding them and they didn't know why but none of them could get her alone to talk to her.

Until finally one day Leona was given the day off by her friend and boss Ricky who she grew closer to over the last five months of her life in the feudal era. Leona found herself with the first day off with nothing to do in months so she decided to go spend time with Rin in the western palace which she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't mind her stopping in for a visit. She was pack after all, he marked her as pack two months ago so now she bares a blue crescent moon marking on the inside of her right wrist marking her as pack.

She walked through the village smiling and greeting those that sent her a greeting her way. She loved her life in the village with her new family but she didn't like how her heart was making her relationship with Keyo, Shippo and Kohaku complicated.

She made her way through the village and to the tree house that she shared with Shippo and Kohaku. Once she got to the house she went up to her room and packed a bag of supplies an clothes for her trip to the western palace. After she tied her sword to her left hip and shouldered her bag, she left the house to head towards the west.

She traveled at a relaxed pace and took in her surroundings. She knew her way to the palace because she has visited there a few times to spend time with Rin and Sesshomaru. Her and Sesshomaru became quite close.

Once night fell she found a clearing to make camp in. She made a fire and went hunting. After she ate she sat by the fire just relaxing with her bag sitting beside her.

As the moon reached the highest point a powerful aura could be felt coming towards her. She got to her feet facing the direction the aura was in and within moments Sesshomaru stepped out of the tree line into the clearing. Leona smiled and said, "Hello, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled slightly at her and replied, "This Sesshomaru felt you enter this Sesshomaru's territory. Have you come for a visit, vixen?" Leona crossed her arms and said, "I have no work in the village so I decided it was about time I came to visit you and our daughter." Sesshomaru smirked and replied, "Our daughter would like to see you." Sesshomaru walked over to her and stood in front of her as he said, "Grab your things and we will leave for the palace." Leona nodded and put out the fire before grabbing her bag. Once she shouldered her bag, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and formed his demon cloud an took to the sky's.

They flew through the sky at a fast pace and Leona knew they would make it to the palace before day break. She sighed and let her mind wonder as she rested against Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and sniffed the air. He could smell her emotions so he knew something was on her mind. "What troubles you, Vixen?" Sesshomaru asked as she looked down at her. Leona looked up at him and replied, "My heart is against me. I have spent so much time with Keyo, Shippo and Kohaku that I have found myself falling in love with them. And I don't know what to do." Sesshomaru smirked at her and replied, "That is not uncommon for a canine demon. We canines are known to choose more then one mate which isn't looked down upon amongst our kind." Leona looked at him in surprise and asked, "Really?" Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "Yes, even us lords are know to mate a single female but share said mate with multiple mates to strengthen a treaty. Having multiple mates is not frowned upon." Leona nodded and said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I will speak with them when I return you to the village in a few days." Leona nodded and after that they flew in comfortable silence.

Once they got to the palace Leona went to her room that Sesshomaru kept for her and got ready for bed. When she crawled into bed it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Back at the village Shippo and Keyo are at Kagome's hut seeing if anyone knew were Leona disappeared to but no one saw her because the black smith released her from work while they were all working but then Inu-Yasha said, "Keh, the wench is probably with my brother and the runt." Just then Kohaku walked into the hut saying, "One of the villagers saw her heading west." Shippo growled and said, "That dog is gonna try something. He's been after her since he first saw her." Inu-Yasha kehed and said, "That bastard is a stuck up mut. He ain't going to mate no fox." Keyo humphed and replied, "Leona is already spoken for. That dog can't have my woman." Shippo shoved Keyo as he said, "Our woman, wolf." Kohaku shook his head and said, "Leona will be back in a few days and we'll deal with it then." Shippo growled but nodded in agreement and Keyo just growled and walked away.

Kagome giggled and said, "That poor girl has her hands full with these boys." Miroku nodded and replied, "She will be kept busy that is for sure, lady Kagome."

A few days later Leona was sitting in the gardens having a picnic with Rin as they chatted about everything that has happened since the last time that they'd saw each other. Leona laughed as Rin told her about this young demon boy that Sesshomaru keeps scaring off because the boy has interest in her. "Well, tell me about this boy", Leona said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. Rin blush cutely as she said, "His name is Yuko and he's a fox hanyo. He's very sweet and playful. His father is one of Lord Sesshomaru's kitsune spy's and his mother is a nurse maid." Leona nodded and asked, "And what does young Yuko do?" Rin sighed and replied, "He is in training to become a spy like his father." Leona smiled and said, "That is honorable work but it is also very dangerous." Rin nodded and a frown formed on her face. Leona put her pointer finger under Rin's chin making the young girl look back up at her and Leona said, "No matter what work any of us do, Rin, it is dangerous but that should not stop us from doing the work that we love. And it should not stop us from being with the one that we love." Rin smiled brightly at her and hugged Leona as she whispered, "Thank you, mama." Leona hugged her back and replied, "You are welcome, Rin. And I will speak to your father about leaving the poor boy alone." They separated and Rin giggled as she said, "Ok. I doubt he's going to listen though." Leona smirked and said, "Men naturally don't listen, Rin." After she said that they heard a growl come from the entrance of the gardens making them both laugh when they saw Sesshomaru and his general walking towards them with a scowl on their faces.

Leona looked towards them with a smile as she asked, "Did you come to join our picnic, Lord Sesshomaru, General Ryura?" General Ryura smirked at her and replied, "No, my lady, we came to tell you that your presents is requested at the council meeting tomorrow." Leona groaned and asked, "Why is that when I don't have anything to do with court." Lord Sesshomaru chuckled and replied, "Because they got word that you are a powerful female. They will most likely test to see how powerful you really are." Leona groaned and asked, "When is this council meeting then?" Lord Sesshomaru looked at her and replied, "They will arrive in the morning. They will stay for four days and on the fourth day their will be a ball excepting you into demon high society." Leona sighed and asked, "What if I don't want to be part of high society, Maru? I like my simple life." Lord Sesshomaru scowled at her and said, "You deserve more then a simple life." Leona looked up at him and replied, "I may deserve to have a life of a princess, Sesshomaru but I wouldn't know the first thing of how to act like a princess or a snob of high society." Rin giggled and said, "Mama, you don't have to act like a snob. You can just act like yourself." Leona sighed and said, "Fine, I will meet the council and let them test my strength but I refuse to act like some snob in society." General Ryura chuckled and said, "I couldn't imagine you acting like a spoiled bitch, my lady." Lord Sesshomaru smirked and said, "Though we could turn her into one." Leona glared at him and stuck out her tongue at him before popping a grape into her mouth causing the two powerful demons to chuckle at her. Rin looked at Leona and asked, "What are we doing later?" Leona looked over at her adopted daughter and replied, "Well, later I have to speak with your father and then perhaps we will go to the meadow for a little while before dinner." Sesshomaru looked at her and asked, "What do you need to speak with this Sesshomaru about?" Leona looked at him and replied, "We will speak in private when you are not busy." Lord Sesshomaru nodded and held out his hand as he said, "This Sesshomaru is not busy now. We will speak in the study." Leona nodded and took his hand as she got to her feet to stand beside him. She looked at Rin and said, "I will be right back after I speak with your father." Rin nodded and Lord Sesshomaru looked at Ryura as he said, "You will stay here to watch over our daughter." Ryura bowed and replied, "As you wish, my lord."

They made their way through the palace towards Sesshomaru's study. Along the way servants and guards all smiled in greeting to Leona which she returned the smiles. Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he noticed how loved she was by his servants and his guards. Even his generals and soldiers loved her, he as even over heard a few of them talking about how they wanted to ask her if she would allow them to court her but that quickly came to a stop once he made it clear that she was his. The only one that did not take that warning was his general and friend Ryura. That dragon was stubborn.

Once they made it to the study Leona walked in and took a seat on his couch and Sesshomaru locked the door so they would not be disturbed. Sesshomaru sat down beside her and looked at her with a Stern look as he said, "You wished to speak with this Sesshomaru." Leona rolled her eyes at him and replied, "Rin told me about the young boy that seems to be interested in her. I wish to speak with him to see if I approve." Sesshomaru humphed and replied, "That boy is not worthy." Leona raised a brow at him and asked, "And why is that Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled, "That boy is not worthy of are daughter." Leona smiled but rolled her eyes at him as she said, "I will be the judge of that." Sesshomaru growled at her and she growled back before getting up to leave but the next thing she knows she being pinned to the study door with a snarling Sesshomaru with red eyes. Leona looked up at him and said, "Let go of me Sesshomaru." But all he did was snarl and growl, "You do not trust this Sesshomaru." Leona smiled and kissed his chin and said, "I do trust you, Sesshomaru but I also think you are being an over protective father. You can't scare away every potential mate that comes along for our daughter." Sesshomaru's beast humphed but did not let her go. Leona raised up on her tip toes and said, "All I ask Maru is to let me meet the boy and see what I think. If I think he is not a good match for our daughter then I will let you continue scaring him away." Sesshomaru glared at her but that did not stop her. She kissed his chin and trailed kisses up his jaw to below his ear as she whispered "please?". Sesshomaru closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure of her kisses and growled deep in his chest sounding like a purr. Leona stopped her kisses to hover her lips a centimeter from his lips as she whispered, "Please, Maru?" Sesshomaru opened his now golden eyes and replied, "Fine." Leona smiled and kissed his lips sweetly surprised when he returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss before pulling away leaving Leona breathless.

Once she caught her breath she looked at Sesshomaru who was now smirking at her and said, "I was not expecting you to kiss back." Sesshomaru chuckled and replied, "You are my chosen female. My beast and this Sesshomaru has agreed that you are the perfect female for this Sesshomaru." Leona's eyes widened in surprise and smiled as she said, "I love you Sesshomaru but I also love them. What am I to do?" Sesshomaru smirked and said, "This Sesshomaru has a plan little one." Leona raised an eye brow at him and asked, "Is that why you want me you let the council test me?" Sesshomaru kissed her and replied, "Yes, the council would not allow this Sesshomaru to court you other wise." Leona smiled and said, "Well, aren't you a sneaky dog." Sesshomaru growled at her causing her to giggle. She snuck out from his hold on her and disappeared out the window of his study. Sesshomaru smirked and took off out of his office to find his slippery fox demoness.

At the village Shippo, Kohaku and Keyo were going crazy waiting for Leona to return. It's been a little over a week and yet no word from her or Sesshomaru. Kagome kept telling them that she would return once she had her time with Rin but the boys wouldn't hear of it.

Finally early in the morning on the tenth day of her being gone one of Sesshomaru's generals that they knew of named Ryura showed up at the village with letters in hand. Kagome invited him into her hut and they all sat around the fire as he handed them all a letter as he said, "Lord Sesshomaru had me deliver these as soon as possible. It is of great importance that you all return to the castle with me." Kagome read the invitation and gasped as she said, "Oh my god, Leona passed the councils test and is being excepted into demon high society. She's going to be introduced as Princess Leona of the west." Shippo, Kohaku and Keyo's eyes widened and smiles crossed their faces. Keyo slapped Shippo on the shoulder and said, "We knew that she was powerful enough to become part of our society but damn royalty. That female has no idea what she's in for." Ryura chuckled and said, "Lady Leona has a very good understanding of what she is in for. Lord Sesshomaru has been spoiling her since the council announced the ball to accept her. Leona has been growling at him and disappearing on him trying to get away from the princess treatment." They all laughed and Inu-Yasha snickered as he said, "I can just imagine what that bastard has been doing to her and probably smirking the whole time." Ryura chuckled and replied, "Indeed, he has been enjoying smothering her in presents and having her hand maids follow her around to make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Kagome giggled and said, "Poor Leona has a lot to get used to and having to deal with Sesshomaru on top of it all has got to be driving her crazy." Ryura got to his feet and said, "She has already threatened Lord Sesshomaru's man hood a few time before I left and her poor hand maid had almost lost her hand a few times." Shippo laughed and said, "That sounds like our Leona." Kohaku got to his feet and said, "If we wish to see her before the ball tomorrow we should leave now."

They all nodded and packed what they needed to leave.


End file.
